Conventionally, among these types of electric component sockets, there is known an IC socket including a contact pin disposed in a socket body. This IC socket is adapted to be disposed on a wiring board and to house an IC package that is an object to be inspected. Terminals of this IC package are electrically connected with electrodes of the wiring board through the contact pin to perform tests such as a continuity test.
In such tests, a plurality of IC sockets are aligned, and each IC package is housed in the corresponding IC socket, so that a plurality of IC packages are simultaneously tested to improve the work efficiency (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-78576).
The IC package may be pressed by a pressing surface (a pedestal surface) of a heat sink for radiating heat of the IC package during the test.
When a plurality of the IC sockets are aligned and the IC packages are simultaneously tested as described above, this heat sink is provided to each of all the IC sockets.